bortomgryningenfandomcom-20200214-history
Khoivandon Parillion
I have been called many names... Wise and reckless, ambitious and cautious, shrewd and mad, callous and self-sacrificial, power hungry, machiavellian, calculating, utilitarian... the list goes on. What you call me doesn't really matter to me, neither does how history will remember my actions and decisions. The only thing that matters to me is that there is a future from which to remember in the first place, and even that seems to me a slim hope at best... Få varelser födda efter Världarnas Tidsålder inleddes har varit så fruktade, men ändå så okända som Khoivandon Parillion, kallad Den Vise, delvis på grund av att han är en sann mästare av Gryningens mest kaotiska konst, Magin. Den andra stora anledning hör till det strategiska sinne och råa kalkylerande brutalitet som hjälpt föra de Odödliga till en framstående position under gryningen, rädda oskyldiga liv undan krig och död, och hållt okända krafter från att greppa tag om Gryningens ljus. Bakom honom ligger vägen fylld av tunga beslut, döda kroppar och offer för världarnas vilja. Det enda som rättfärdigar de val och offer han låtit falla är målet och de liv han därigenom räddat, vilka lyckligt nog inte är fåtaliga. I slutändan faller det på betraktaren att väga dessa val, för i Khoivandons sinne finns ej rum för tvivel. Efter en påtvingad resa till skymningen så återvände Khoivandon 2 år senare en förändrad man, både gällande sitt psyke och sin kropp. Med en krigares kropp och ett sinne som gjorts skarpare, men med färre begränsningar. Detta gav honom en tydlig bild av vägen framåt; Ödet och Ljuset var Världarnas enda sanna väg framåt genom de krig som var i åstundande. Till vilket pris som helst, även om priset var de odödligas upplösning, måste världarna beskyddas och därför tog han värvning som bevarar aspirant. För ljuset, för gryningen, och för att bekämpa revan. I Slaktarens port fann han fler svar och frågor än han kunde ha förväntat sig, men när han i en profetisk dröm såg en port, mer uråldrig än alla de mäktiga dimensionsportar som restes av Apitezerna, i södra May'Halls träskmarker. I Magins Dal hade Azurs arbetsrum öppnats, ett rum fyllt med en enda sak: Ett oerhört komplicerat kartsystem över varenda dimensionsport, både Apitezernas, men även andras, under gryningen. Med Laviernos hjälp tog han sig in i May'Hall och fann porten, men inte innan att ha fått en minneskula innehållande Prisjägaren Hindens minnen... Så tog Khoivandon steget bort från Gryningens ljus, in i en okänd värld, för att följa Azurs fotspår. Allt i hoppet på att kunna rädda Världarna under Gryningen, beskydda ljuset Awahandar, och för stoppa mörkret och dödens framfart... Personlighet Are you truly willing to pay the price for peace, even if it entails your own demise, the death of honor, the death of glory and the death of pride? Is the knowledge of what your sacrifice buys enough, or do you cling to personal glory, the vain hope that history will honor your sacrifice? How can you justify letting others die to defend your own sense of dignity and morality? That... is how true morals are weighed. Khoivandon är en eftertänksam man, skolad både av mästare med höga krav, mödrar och fädrer med högra krav och i livets hårda skola. Han är införstådd i kulturer, språk och etikett från Duangas ena hörn, till det andra, ovan och under jord. Artighet och ett aristokratiskt beteende är något han kan ta fram som andra tar ett andetag - fullkomligt naturligt och utan någon större bemödan. Kombinerat med en förmåga att dölja sina sanna avsikter och en tidig förmåga att byta utseende så finner man i Khoivandon en man redo att smälta in i nästan vilket hov eller sällskap som helst. Han är obarmhärtig och oförlåtande. Vad som dock alltid ligger i förgrunden i ett samtal med Khoivandon är hans oerhörda övertygelse om sin egen överlägsenhet. Till skillnad från Dacolan, i vilken denna egenskap tar sig i uttryck i form av en arrogant "trickster" så tar denna egenskap sig i uttryck i form av en högtravande auktoritet, vars tro på sin egen erfarenhet och visdom ger honom rätt att döma och avgöra vem som förtjänar att leva och dö, och varför. Khoivandon är en sann utalitär, men är övertygad om att enbart hans eget omdöme är det rätta, då han är den ende som väger samtliga utfall mot varandra. Trots dessa negativa drag, så finns det i Khoivandon en uppriktigt rättrogen man som enbart söker göra det bästa möjliga i alla fall, rädda så många som möjligt, och har en grundmoral som inte är helt olik sin Kiri, James. En hjälte offrar sig för det som han tror på, om det är det rätta att göra. Han är godhjärtlig, vis och kunnig, och är aldrig sen att hjälpa den som ber honom, om det ligger inom hans makt och om den som ber är värdig. Värdig är den som visar på gott omdöme, visdom och behandlar honom med den värdighet som tillkommer Magins Mästare, Valkalainens tronarvinge, den Vise Odödlige Khoivandon Parillion. Hans många negativa drag - och positiva sidor - har också lett till att så osämja mellan honom, de Odödliga och de andra grupperna aktiva under gryningen. Bland dessa är den långa fejden mellan honom och Sennira/Shoni på grund av hans aktiva roll i Shonis uppväxt och Gunters korta och hårda liv. En annan är den långa fientlighet som rått mellan Ognor och Khoivandon/De Odödliga, som har sin grund i Khoivandons respons på gruppens beteende i hans hem, Magins Dal. Många fler fejder står att finna, för den som ids räkna upp dem. Category:http://bortomgryningen.wikia.com/wiki/De Odödliga Category:De Odödliga Category:karaktär